


ill love you till the end of time.

by Orphicadmium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave really loves Karkat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphicadmium/pseuds/Orphicadmium
Summary: In which Karkat has a nightmare, Dave is a good boyfriend, and Alyx is horrible at tagging and summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3. Hope you like it!

"Dave?"   
You turned your head. You gaze met slightly iridicent yellow eyes. Like a cat. Karcat.  
"Any reason you woke me up?"  
"Shit! Sorry Dave, I thought you were awake."  
"I was."  
"Asshole."  
"Are you going to ask me something or are you just going to insult me?"  
"Fuck you!" Karkat said angrily. He bit his lip as if he was considering something. Then he spoke again, much more softly this time.  
"Do you ever have nightmares?"   
You weren't expecting that. You were contemplating how you ahould answer this when he quickly scrambled for words.  
"Sorry! I shouldn't have asked! It's a really personal question and it was stupid of me to-"  
"Yes." You interrupted his rambling.   
"Hm?"  
"Yes, I do have nightmares. Sometimes." You elaborated. You were probably going to regret this later, but right now, in the comfort of your room, you felt safe. How did you come to trust this alien so much?   
"Ok."  
"Any reason for asking?" As much as Karkat insisted you were a moron, you truly weren't that stupid. The bags under his eyes said enough. However, you weren't going to assume.  
"Um, I cant sleep?" It came out as more of a question than anything.   
"Karkat. Did you have a nightmare?"  
He nodded. Tears where starting to well in his eyes. You thought you could hear your heart tearing a little.  
You opened your arms. It was just a tiny bit, but Karkat got the hint. He surged forward and burried his face in your chest, ugly sobs racking his comparatively tiny body. You could only wrap your arms around him and hope to whatever god was out there that he would feel better by morning.

You tangled one of your hands in his hair gently massaging his horns, trying to calm him down. You pulled him closer to you, attempting to comunicate how much you loved him in the simple gesture. You shooshed him and whispered soft words of confort into his ear. You loved him. You cared for him, and his wellbeing. You thought he was the most beautiful thing that had ever lived, and you where proud of him. You where so, so proud of all he had done, and you didn't know what you would do without him. He had become so much more than that cute, shouty troll you first met on the meteor, he had grown into such an amazing person.

You adored him. Loved him beyond what was possible. In the early days of your relationship you doubted that he could actually like you, once he found out how fucked up you were. But he didn't leave that night. He never had. He loved you, and he had been there for you in your hardest times. He had always been there.

And even as you opened up to him, he opened up to you. You realized he was just as fucked up as you, and you were determined to be as caring as he was. You were going to be there for him. You loved him to much to leave. You loved him more than words could express, even as you shoved each other away, as you yelled at each other because you had been having a bad day. But neither of you left. Yo had built up a relationship full of so much love, so much trust, that you could never leave. And neither could he. You had never trusted anyone as much as you had Karkat.

You told his as much, and rambled on and on about how he was such an amazing and lovely person until you didn't even know what you where saying. Until his sobs became sniffles, and his sniffles became deep breaths and he had fallen alseep. You kept on murmuring until you, too, fell asleep.

♡◇♡♡♡◇♡

"Dave?"  
This time he really did wake you up. His eyes where still heavy with sleep, and he didn't seem fully awake yet.   
"Mornin', beautiful."  
He blushed. Even after several years of dating, he still blushed when you called him beautiful.  
You brushed the hair off his cheek with your hand and he leaned into your touch.   
He was smiling his cute, sleepy smile, and you couldn't help but smile back at him.  
"Thank you."  
"I should be thankful to you Kitkat. You are my whole world."  
If Karkat had been blushing before, he looked like a tomato now.  
"I love you, Strider."  
There it was. That happy, content look in Karkat's eyes. The one you loved to see so much.  
"I love you too, Karkat. You are too amazing not to love."

"Do you know that you get sappy when you wake up, Strider?"  
"Anyone would, when they wake up to such a muse as you."  
"Idiot." He was hiding his face in his hands, still blushing furiously. You let out a chuckle. You suppose you did get quite sappy in the mornings. Maybe you should stop watching so many of Karkat's rom-coms.  
You suddently pulled him in, and he let out what had to be the cutest sound you had ever heard from him. You chuckled again as he relaxed against you.

You knew you would have to talk about his nightmare later on. Knew that there would be tears from both sides, and that it would be painful. But for now, you could ignore that. Arms full of purring Vantas, you could wait, and forget, if just for a while, while you and Karkat cuddled in the warm morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! Comments explaining what you liked would be much appreciated!
> 
> Pfft. The title wasn't a shitty pun or anything. Not at all. Nothin' to do here. Nuh uh.
> 
> Oh!
> 
> You can also leave suggestions if there is somehing you woulds like to see.


End file.
